1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in storage boxes and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a concealed, substantially fireproof, heat proof, and theft proof security storage box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to store valuable items, such as important documents, articles which are unreplacable or valuable or otherwise endeared to the owner thereof, and the like. Many persons who own or are in custody of such articles are hard pressed to find a storage place for the items which is secure from theft, and safe from the hazards of fire, heat and the like. Home-type or portable storage boxes are available, many of which are termed "fireproof", but these devices are normally provided with a standard key type lock which is frequently of a type easily opened by a thief. As an alternate solution to the problem, wall safes, and the like, are also available for home installation, or the like, but these safes are normally provided with combination-type locks, and these are also usually easily opened by unscrupulous persons. Another solution to the problem is the use of the well known safety deposit boxes, but these are normally located in a bank vault, or the like, and are normally accessible only during banking hours. Furthermore, in the event of the death of a holder of a safety deposit box, the contents of the box are usually not readily available to survivors, or the like.